


Safe Place

by ShockSurprise



Series: 99 Sentence Starters [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, slight discriprion of fighting and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentence Starter~ He had been watching her neighbor's house for weeks with no evidence of the abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Place

      He had been watching his neighbor's house for weeks with no evidence of the abuse.

      There had been no yelling, no running out of the house, just nothing.

      Kuroo took a deep breath and closed the blinds. A few weeks ago the boy from across the street came over with a bloody nose. He had said his parents had gotten into a fight and he managed to get in the middle of it. His dad threw a punch and hit the poor small boy, by the name of Kenma, square in the nose. 

      After that he claimed they shooed him out of the house so they could settle their dispute in so called "peace." Which was said to just be more drinking wine and just watching TV.

      And with no place else to go the small boy was forced to come across to Kuroo's house knowing there was a boy his age there. Kuroo at the time was home alone and his parents were out so the fact the the smaller boy had thought to come to the empty house first was quite peculiar.

      Kuroo took a deep breath and decided it was about time to re-meet the boy. Y'know, actually talk to him and see just what happened that night. 

      Kuroo threw on his light jacket and grabbed his key. He looked across the street to see an empty driveway. Normally there was a small car parked there but today it was just an empty space.  
Kuroo took another deep breath and slipped his key into his jacket pocket. He opened the door, walked out, turned around, and then closed it. He jiggled the handle to make sure it was locked and started to walk across the street to Kenma's house.

      He knew nothing about Kenma or his family. All but the fact his father had punched him in the face and it caused him to come over to Kuroo's house to get his nose to stop bleeding.

      He walked up to the door and knocked on the door 3 times. 

      He patiently waited at the door step for Kenma or someone to answer the door,looking at his feet.

      He heard the door knob being unlocked and then the door opening a slight bit.

      Kuroo looked up to see Kenma standing there in pajama even though it was 4 pm. Though he didn't blame him as it was a weekend

      "Hey, Kenma," Kuroo said, looking up to meet the other boys timid eyes.

      "What are you doing here? My parents could literally be home any moment," Kenma hissed, opening the door a bit wider.

      "Shit, sorry. I was just making sure you were okay. I mean you kinda busted into my house a few weeks ago with a near broken nose," Kuroo said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

      "I'm fine. I promise. Everything is fine. Tell you what. So i don't get in like massive trouble, I'll be at you're house in like 5 minutes. Okay?" Kenma questioned looking beyond on edge.

      "I-uh. Okay, ill see you soon," Kuroo answered. Without getting a reply the door was closed in his face. 

      Kuroo was questioning just what Kenma would be getting in trouble for. Also why he couldn't have just come inside and they could have talked there. For all Kuroo knew his parents would be home. And probably slightly worried that a strange 2nd kid was in their living room.

      Kuroo walked back the 100 yards to his house and pushed his hand into his pocket and grabbed the key. He put it into the lock and then twisted. It popped open and he walked into his living room. He flopped onto he couch and waited for Kenma.

      There was a quick 2 knocks on the door and Kuroo sprang up to go answer it.

      He opened the door to find a very worried looking Kenma.

      Kenma quickly pushed himself through the door and exhaled. Kuroo turned around and shut the door.

      "Please do come in," Kuroo said sarcastically.

      "Sorry, i could have sworn i saw my parents down the road when i ran across the street," Kenma explained.

      "Okay, but now you have some serious explaining to do. Why are you scared of your parents? Like are they fighting often? Like whats going on over there? What cant i see? Enlighten my, please," Kuroo said sitting down on the love seat cross legged leaning back again the arm rest. 

      "Are you sure you have time for this?" Kenma said, sitting down turning to face Kuroo.

      "I have all the time in the world," Kuroo responded.

      " Okay, so basically my parents fight. Like loads. Like constantly and all the time. And when they aren't fighting one of them is out of the house. And one of them is always out of the house. Mostly because one of them kicked the other out for the night," Kenma says rambling, happy to finally tell someone about all this.

      "But why do they fight?" Kuroo asked genuinely curious.

      "Money issues mostly. My mum says that my fathers a free loader and doesn't do shit. Which is true. And my father had a huge affair about a month ago. Which is when this all started. They never really put me in the middle but when i came over here that was when they first did. Told me to say who was right. So i said my mum. Cause she clearly fucking is," Kenma stated looking at Kuroo.

      Honestly, Kuroo wasn't totally convinced Kenma would have told him everything. He seemed more like the introverted "I'm not telling you shit" kinda of person. 

      "Okay, i follow. And then your dad got pissed and punched you?" Kuroo asks.

      "Basically. Now they make sure that I'm never caught in the middle. They still love me i guess. But my father just seriously has a bad temper and bad habits of taking it out on whatever's closest," Kenma says looking down. Kuroo notices the small water droplets falling from Kenma's cheek.

      "Hey, you okay? I'm so sorry i literally shouldn't have ever made you tell me this. Fuck man. I'm so sorry," Kuroo says unfolding his legs and sitting up right. 

      "No no no, its fine. It feels nice to talk about it. I haven't told anyone but you. I don't really have friends at Nekoma," Kenma said, laughing lightly.

      "Wait, you go to Nekoma also?? I never see you around! What year are you in!" Kuroo says excitedly.

      "Oh, 2nd year," Kenma says.

      "Oh that explains why i never see you around! I'm a 3rd year," Kuroo replied kindly.

      "Oh, no wonder," Kenma replied.

      "Well, i guess you better get going. Your parents are probably worried," Kuroo says regretfully.

      "I left a note. They should be fine," Kenma says looking up, wiping away his tears that has previously fallen.

      "Okay, in that case what do you want to do?" Kuroo asks, eyeing his PlayStation.

      "I already saw the Play Station, have you got Mario Cart?" Kenma asked looking at the nice array of games and DVDs along the wall in a large book case.

      "Who the hell doesn't??" Kuroo responded grinning. 

      "I'm going to kick you ass. " Kenma said, grinning back.  
*~~*

      After 10 rounds of Mario cart, finding out Kenma was really competitive, dirty mouthed, and way chiller than Kuroo at Mario Cart they stopped.

      Kuroo looked at the clock.

      "Oh, fuck. My mum is going to be home soon," Kuroo said looking at Kenma.

      "Does that mean I need to leave? Cause i really really don't want to," Kenma said looking down at his controller.

      "Naahh, i'll just explain to her whats up and she'll understand. Plus you can stay for dinner. She can cook pretty well,"Kuroo responded kinda doubting himself.  
*~~*

      "Mum, this is Kenma. He's the boy i told you about who lives across the street," Kuroo responded.

      "Nice to meet you Kenma," Kuroo's mum said. "I'm going to get started on dinner, any preferences?" 

      "Uh, not really," Kenma mumbled slightly.

      "Can we just order pizza?" Kuroo asked, much to Kenma's relief.

      "Sure, just order it on your laptop, i don't want anything," Kuroo's mum answered.

      "Okay, we'll be upstairs if you need up. We're gonna bring the PlayStation up too," Kuroo said walking to retrieve the PlayStation.  
*~~*

      "Hey, since its already dark you should just spend the night," Kuroo commented taking another bite of pizza. 

      " I don't have any of my stuff," Kenma said. "And truly and honestly, I'm not sure what my parents will think if i try to go and grab it."

      "I'll come with if you want," Kuroo said abandoning his crust into the box.

      "We can give it a shot i suppose but don't keep your hopes up to high, " Kenma said.  
*~~*

      "Your mum seems quite nice," Kuroo commented as they walked back across the street to Kuroo's house. 

      "Oh, she is. My father really doesn't deserve her at all," Kenma said opening the door to Kuroo's house.

      They quickly run up the stairs to Kuroo's room and return to playing Mario Cart right where they left off.  
*~~*

      "Night Kenma, " Kuroo muttered.

     "Night Kuroo," Kenma said back.  
*~~*

      Kuroo was rudely awaken by the thrashing and yelling coming from next to him. He quickly snapped open his eyes to remember Kenma was over.

      "Kenma," Kuroo said quickly, turning over to take hold of Kenma's shoulders.

      "Kenma! Wake up!" Kuroo said frantically.

      Kenma wake up with a shock. He then realized what was happening. 

      "Shit, are you okay?" Kuroo said looking at Kenma in the dimly lit room.

      "I- I"Kenma immediately choked up. 

      "Come here," Kuroo immediately said not second guessing himself. Kenma scooted over slightly allowing himself to be wrapping in Kuroo's long arms. 

      "Hey, it's okay. It's okay," Kuroo whispered lightly rubbing Kenma back.

      Kenma immediately relaxed into Kuroo's arms and started to nod off.

      "Hey, can i get you anything?" Kuroo asked.

      "Just please don't leave me," Kenma said, burying his head into the crook of Kuroo's neck.

      "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Kuroo said before laying his head back down on the pillow, still hugging Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo, thanks for reading friendos!!!  
> Kudos are nice, so are comments!!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
